Plots on Pause
by anastasia 1234
Summary: This is a series of different plots and stories I am previewing to all readers before publish. Pairing: Jack/Elsa. Read Introduction for more detail. Preview: "Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and Spirit of Winter." Before she could pulled her hand back, he bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, grinning mischievously as he gave a wink. "At your service."
1. Introduction

Alright, so I currently have a numerous amount of stories on hold, as I work to finish Conceal and Reveal, my first Jack/Elsa fanfiction of AU highschool. My only problem? I have so many ideas! I keep playing these different scenarios over and over in my head, and I can't suddenly zip off and finish them and post ten stories at once, that would be even less organized than I already am! So, that is why I am creating this. Until I officially am done with a couple of my other tales, I can return to these blips that I had quickly typed out before I forgot.

But! In the mean time, I also want you guys to enjoy the previews of these plots. Some of them, I regret to say, may never be finished or continued. This is due to my A.D.D. But I will try with all my time I can, its just school is about to become even bigger and more time consuming than ever.

Thanks for all of those you support my work! You're all such sweethearts :)

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor Frozen. All rights go to Disney and DreamWorks, as I make no profit with this, and only gain entertainment. Which I hope you do too!**

~_Anastasia_


	2. Barrow Games

_Barrow Games_

_Rated: T-M : violence/gore_

_Summary: Wetherton was once a peaceful Kingdom, now ruled by the Tyrant King Hans. Crimes in his rule are punished by sentence to the Barrow Games, where you fight to survive. Jack Frost sat in the crowds amongst another series of murders, trying to protect his sister from the horrors below, but caught attention to the ring when two sisters appear. In a moment of panic, something occurs that leaves the Kingdom in chaos._

_Inspiration: Roman mythology, and the Hunger Games_

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p>All around him, the pounding drummed against his temples and the roaring crowd erupted in bold chants of anticipation. The Colosseum echoed with the stomping of feet, the circular stone structure vibrating fervently beneath each bench that bent around the center.<p>

"Welcome...to...the Barrow Games!"

The caller's voice boomed from the pillar in which he stood, a large cane in one hand as he banged the tip against the rock for theatrical effect. As the kingdom once again screamed approval, a tug at Jack's brown cloak made him turn from the view, and looked down to the little girl beside him.

His sister scooted closer to him with flooding brown eyes as she clawed at him in seek of comfort. "Jack..." Her voice was small, as was her figure as she pressed her face into him. "I don't want to watch anymore...why do they do this? Why do we have to sit by and watch this?"

The silver haired male furrowed his brow in a mixture of emotions, troubled by the innocent questions of the little girl...yet the answers remained unclear.

Wetherton had been this way since he was little, after the rule of the lovely Queen Tashjnae, she was killed in a crusade without any known children besides rumor of two daughter she kept locked away without known reasoning. This called for the Southern Isles, a distant cousin, Prince Hans to take claim to the throne.

However, ever since his rule began ten years ago, Wetherton turned into a cold place, with the poor and rich separated unfairly, with woman falling in ranks below that of men; as well as the start of the Barrow Games.

This source of entertainment was forced upon all in the lands, where any individuals or groups resisting the King's reign was sent for cruel punishment to be killed and slaughtered in a test of strength. No one survived in the end, and innocents were ordered to kill to survive. It was a bloody endeavor that Jack hated with his entire being.

Gently lacing his long arm around Jamie's small shoulders, he held her closely as he shook his head and looked down to the battle ring. "I don't know Mi, I don't know."

As the screams died lower, the Caller knocked his cane once again to gain attention. "Now! Our first contestant goes by the name of Grant Polvy, his crimes against the city are that of thievery, and disobedience to out King."

With the rattle of gates, a man was pushed from the dungeons dark, and into the blazing light and loud chants of the stone structure. Two soldiers armed with crossbows flanked his side, and as the weak prisoner stumbled, they yelled and kicked his ribs till obediently, he stood.

"And our Challenger today, will be three soldiers! Lets see if Mr. Polvy here is up to the test! Are you ready?!"

Jack winced, his blue eyes watching the worn and beaten man below be handed a sword and pushed to the center. The odds were never fair in the Games, for the prisoners were usually beaten and starving by the time they were placed for a fight.

As the trumpets sang, the battle began, and Jack watched as the criminal frailly defended himself again the oncoming trio of solders.

Audience's laughed, the soldier's jeered, and within two minutes, blood pooled on the rocky soil as Grant lay dead in the ring.

Jamie whimpered into his side, and Jack grasped her tightly, seeking to give and gain comfort from the embrace. Yes, King Hans reign was dark indeed. The ruler himself could be seen sitting in the royal's box near the front, red tarp around him and scantily dressed woman fanning him from the heat as he was entertained by the sight of murder before him.

Several more prisoners came and went in the same manner, and with each death that covered the ground, Jack became more enraged with his inability to help. How he wished he could take his staff and fly to the rescue, but what could would it do? His powers of the wind would be found out, and without delay his death would be next. Jamie would be sold to slavery, and he would be just another worthless corpse buried beneath rock.

Clenching his fists, he shook his head to rid of the tragedies.

"Is it almost done? Can we go home?" Jamie spoke timidly, just as any six year old upon the wicked scenery that surrounded them.

Her brother nodded, hopeful that his guess was right. Seven had now passed, and the usual numbers were eight. "Yes Jamie, just one more and we can go. Keep your eyes closed."

Tenderly, tucked her beneath his brown cloak, her warm little body pressing against his frosty blue shirt as he braced himself for the final kill.

"Oh ho ho! Look who we have up next folks!" The Caller goaded, revving up the suspension to please the crowd. He held up his parchment dramatically, reading off the names with an extent of flare and finesse. "Two woman will be coming to the ring here, sisters! My! Women have not been of entertainment for many a games, eh?"

Jack felt his chest clench. Women never lasted long, and to have them in the games was horrid to watch. Most girls were only sent if they absolutely refused to be used for pleasure purposes or slavery. He admired these ones really, for standing up for there freedom. But while the purpose was honorable in his eyes, their death still remained unfavorable.

"There names, Elsa Arendelle, her crime, killed two soldiers on the streets, entering the ring with her sister, Anna Arendelle!"

This churned the crowds in shock, for this was rarely heard of. All bodies leaned forward in anticipation as the gates clattered open, and two woman were pulled from the dark depths.

Jack gasped, as did the rest of the audience that filled all the seats of the Colosseum. These were not like most women brought out, for they were of great beauty and elegance, youth spread their features. No crooked teeth, nor wired hair and wrinkled chins.

One had strawberry blonde hair, with emerald green eyes that were wide in fright as she tried scampering away back to the dark, only to be roughly pushed by a soldier, beckoned to go forward. She wore tattered maroon skirts and white blouse that was partly ripped near her shoulder. Her fist clenched to her chest as she laced her left arm through that of her sister, pushing her face into the crook of the other's neck as they stepped to the center of the rink. Jack felt his heart pang with sympathy as his blue eyes began studying the other sister.

Immediately, he was aware that this was the older of the two. Taken from the fact that though she too looked nervous as they became overwhelmed by the noise, she didn't appear to fear for her own safety; instead she maintained her energy on comforting that of her sister. Flaxen hair was pinned up, and her pale jawbones were clenched, chin held high regally in an air that demanded respect. Sapphire eyes searched their surroundings as magenta lips pursed into a straight line, only moving when whispering soft comforts into her sibling's ear. Her garbs were deep toned turquoise and purple, and they too, were scratched and worn.

Two swords were thrown carelessly to their feet, as the instruments blared the beginnings of the game.

Jack held his breath, his lean hands gripping his sister hard as he watched with a thumping rib cage. Six soldiers were surrounding the sisters, who now stood back to back, each with a pitiful sword in hand. He could see their muscles were tense, limbs shaking in fright.

"Jack, what's going on?" Jamie cried, feeling her brother tighten as she remained clutched at his side.

The silver haired male quickly stroked her head and looked down to her leaking eyes. "Nothing Jamie. It's okay. It's almost over."

Jamie's chin trembled. The sounds of battle ringing in her ears and piercing nightmares into her head. "Then...then we go home?"

Jack nodded, gingerly wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb and gave a pitifully strained smile. "Then we go home."

Reassured by the small return of a hopeful grin on his sisters face, Jack whipped his head up when he heard a horror filled cry rip from a woman's throat.

"NO!"

In a flash of silver, just as a sword was falling down upon the younger sister, a bolt like blue lightning shot from the blonde's hands as she reached for her fallen sibling.

The arena fell silent with bated breath as bewilderment and fear ran down a series of spines.

The soldier that had taken aim now lay dead on the ground in a pool of crimson, a sharp icicle protruding from his heart. As the younger sister now lay unconscious on the soil, the older blonde stood over her with her arms out stretched, a fierce expression on her face.

"Nobody move!" Her smooth voice echoed like the trumpets across the stone walls, the shout edged with danger as she stood prepared.

Jack gaped, staring at this untamable woman who had suddenly bestowed the audience with the appearance of a cold power that ran in her veins.

_'What...how? She...'_

No one but him felt the shift of ozone in the air. The temperature dropped in degrees, as fluttering snowflakes fell from the summer sky.


	3. The Snow Queen

_The Snow Queen_

_Rated T_

_Inspiration: Just a random idea_

_Summary: Jack Frost becomes frustrated with an increased amount of early Winters that were not his doing. Determined to find the culprit, he searches each area to find the spirit that is manipulating his own element, only to come across a figure he did not expect. _

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p>The room had been quiet, elves waddling around with the quiet ring of their bells, yetis' napping in the corners, as North was piecing together a trinket for Christmas to come. Leaning casually against a wall, Bunnymund gingerly painted an Easter egg, taking great care in every little design as he turned it over in his paw.<p>

All was calm, as Tooth was out collecting teeth with her fairies, and the Sandman floated nearby, dozing lightly, head lulled to the side of his round body.

Until Jack Frost burst in through a portal.

"Okay, somethings up, and it has _got _to end!"

Immediately, the sleeping inhabits snorted awake, the Sandman's gold dust lightly exploding around him. North jolted in his seat, as Bunny's paw slipped and a streak of paint fell out of place.

All heads snapped toward Jack as he began pacing vigorously back and forth, staff resting on his shoulders.

Bunnymund growled, displeased with the interruption that had caused the mistake on his design. "What is it now, Frost?"

Jack stopped his steps and turned to his fellow guardians with a frown, throwing his arms up animatedly as he spoke. "So I've been doing what I usually do, bringing winter here and there, or letting Mother Nature take course and do it while I create the _fun,_ when I came across several locations that started an early winter without me! It wasn't their time yet, not until next week was it supposed to naturally snow, and that's when I go and help it along. But suddenly, _bam!_"

For emphasis, he slammed his staff on a nearby desk, inadvertently sending an elf falling to the floor.

"I get there...and winter started early! What or _who _has been doing that? Only _I _can make winter come early!"

As he finished his rant, Bunnymund had long since tuned him out and returned to his own doings, but North chuckled loudly, putting his project down and walking over to the silver haired spirit to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, you can't forget we're not the only spirits out there that do different things. There's the Groundhog, Jiminey Cricket, Nightingale..."

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but who is controlling the winter weather?"

"Hmm..." North tapped his chin, stroking his long white beard as he thought.

A tug at his blue hoodie brought his attention to Sandy, who was looking up at him eagerly.

Bending down to his level, Jack looked earnestly at his golden friend. "You think you know who it is, Sandman?"

Sandy nodded, as above his head appeared what looked to be flakes of gold falling from a cloud. An arrow pointing to the falling flakes, like a game of charades.

Jack studied the icon for a moment. "Snow?" Sandman nodded, smiling happily that this message was across. "Okay, snow. Snow's the first word. Snow what?"

The next shape of sand formed a crown.

Immediately, Jack bounded to his feet. "The Snow King, huh? I've never heard of him, but he's gonna hear from me!"

Before another word could be spoken, Jack took a globe and opened a portal, flying through the hole and disappearing in a blue flash.

North stood, still looking where the boy had vanished when a deep chuckle brought him out of his reverie. Turning to the chortling rabbit, he furrowed his bushy white brows.

"What is so funny?"

Bunnymund laughed, turning his egg in his paw once again. "Boy, is ol' Jack in for a surprise. Sandman wasn't saying Snow _King, _there is no Snow King. It must be the Snow Queen."

Once again he laughed, shaking his head. "Poor mate won't know what hit em'."


	4. Visit from a North

_Visit from a North_

_Rated: T_

_Inspiration: Random idea_

_Summary: When North announces that his daughter will be arriving for a visit. Jack, surprised at the news that his old friend has a daughter, is even more surprised with her appearance and powers. _

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p>"Hohoho! I knew something good was going to happen today!" A large man with a long white beard, clad in red and white, began a cheer of sorts, giving an excited jig as his stomach bounced with each hop.<p>

Turning with glittering brown eyes to the four onlookers, with one hand he clutched what looked to be a parchment paper with loopy ink lettering spilling across the sheet. With his other hand, he patted his waist where a brown leather belt was loosely fastened, chuckling as he spoke. "I could feel it in my belly!"

"Aye, mate." A large bunny, armed with boomerangs on his back, stood with arms cross as he thumped his long foot. "What has you hoppin' like me own two feet?"

Floating nearby, a short and round golden figure nodded eagerly, a question mark forming above his head.

Jack Frost laughed, leaning on his staff as he perched himself on a desk. "North, you look ridiculous. Seriously, did you get extra cookies and milk this year or something?"

Tooth giggled as they all looked questioningly to their large friend.

North chortled gleefully. "Ah, even better my friends! I just received a letter from my daughter!"

The silver haired teen, having still been guffawing on his own joke, toppled over from the desk at the news.

Bunnymund perked his ears. "Ah, I 'member her. She hasn't come '

round here for a couple hundred years I'd estimate."

Tooth put her hands to her cheeks, adorning a bright smile as she fluttered a few inches above the ground. "Oh! I adored her! She has the whitest teeth!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec!" Jack bounced to a stand, having been forgotten on the floor. He looked around at each of them, bewilderment in his pond blue eyes. "North...you have a _daughter_? How does that even work?"

The colorful fairy began to giggle shamelessly, Bunnymund hiding snickers behind his palm as North turned a shade of pink.

"Well, you see my boy, I met a lovely lass a few centuries ago, and it just so happened she believed in me...a beauty of a woman believed in me! It was so thrilling, and...er...well...One thing lead to another and...uh..."

Jack held up his hands and winced. "Never mind. Spare me the details, I don't want any. But how come I've never heard of or seen her? And why didn't she help us a few years ago with Pitch?"

North pulled on his belt, furrowing his brows as he explained. "It is a long story, Jack. You see, she is part spirit, part human. But because...er...the..." here he coughed into his fist, "male gene, so to speak, is often the most dominant, she is mostly a spirit and does not age nor fit in with the human world."

The Guardian of Fun looked intrigued. Twirling his staff, he gave a nod of his head. "Okay, so what does she represent? If she's a spirit, what is her part in all of this?"

At this, Tooth joined in the conversation. "She's actually in close relations with your part Jack! Elsa, since she is different from all of us in being part human, doesn't actually represent anything, but she does do her part in bringing beauty into the winter season, just as you spread joy. Her title, is the Snow Queen."

Jack jolted in shock. _Snow Queen? Like the one from that story book? I mean, sure, we're all from story books, but I thought her character was evil!_

North clapped his hands loudly, bringing the attention back to him. "Yes! But the reason I brought this up is to let you all know, she is coming to visit for awhile!" Once again he moved in excitement. "Oh this is just the most joyous news!"

Bunnymund let out a scoff. "Well at least I'll have someone round here who has their head on straight. And she might even be able to keep our ol' frosty friend in line," he chuckled, knocking Jack on the shoulder playfully.

Jack snorted. "Ha! Not gonna happen rabbit. I'm Jack Frost! I go as I please, riding the winter breeze!" He made emphasis of his point by sticking a thumb to his chest, then rubbed the back of his head and laughed at his own antics. "Man, that's a good line. I should use that more often."

The Easter bunny rolled his eyes and strode back to North, when he noticed his small plump friend trying to gain their attention. "Say North, Sandy is asking you when you expect her to arrive, mate."

North threw his arms up happily. "She says she'll be arriving shortly. I only wish me had more time! I would av' planned a welcoming party in her honor!"

Tooth rubbed her hand on his shoulder, ankles crossed as she fluttered with humming wings. "I'm sure she doesn't want anything like that, North. She most likely just wants to see her dad after all this time. Besides, you know how reclusive she is. A large gathering wouldn't be her thing anyways."

"Hm. I suppose you're right...but still..."

The conversations was interrupted by the creaking of a door, and in walked a short white figure with a large carrot nose, twigs for arms and hair, and coal for buttons. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

All the guardians watched in confusion as the figure, which seemed to be an alive snowman, walked straight up to them with a goofy smile.

Bunnymund glanced to Jack. "Uh...this one of yours, mate?"

Jack shook his head, marveling at the small friendly creature with interest, when another voice filled the room.

"Olaf, I had told you to wait for me."

Turning, Jack's eyes landed on a woman with breathtaking prowess, she had platinum blonde hair in a braid, a blue dress that shimmered with scales of ice, including a transparent cape decorated of snowflakes.

She approached with a small smile, a saunter in her hips as she bent down to the little snowman and chided softly. "You know better than to run off."

'Olaf' made a movement with his arms, in which Jack presumed to be a shrug. "I'm sorry Elsa. I won't do it again." He grinned at her toothily, before he gave a gasp upon sight of a nearby elf. Without another thought, he bolted toward the small unsuspecting figure and repeated his introduction once more.

The blonde watched him go and sighed. "It never lasts long."

Jack watched, still shocked at what he was seeing, as she stood and gently brushed at her sparkling sleeves as she met the eyes of everyone in the room. It was then that he got a fully view of her face, blue eyes, brighter than his, with magenta colored lips and purple eyeshadow that framed her lids; long black lashes fanning to her cheek every time she blinked.

Her gaze landing on North, she gave a sheepish wave. "Hello father. It is good to see you again."

North, taking this as a sign to embrace, rushed forward and crushed his daughter's small figure in his arms, so tightly that Jack was afraid he would soon hear a snap.

"Elsa my dear! It is so good to see you!" He yelled, and she merely chuckled and put her arms around him in response.

As the other guardians watched the embrace, Jack took notice of how much more reserved the girl was from her father. In fact, several variations between the two left him questioning whether there was any resemblance to one another at all.

She didn't look anything like the large man, as she was as slender and shapely as any fit woman would be...not that he had been looking. But despite her somewhat indifferent resolve, their was a swing in her hips and a tilt in her smirk that showed another face to this woman in front of him, of side of her spice.

Jack was only brought from his observations as she pulled away and turned to Bunnymund.

Giving a small but enchanting smile, she held her hand out for a proper shake, her royal physique still intact. "Hello Bunny. You look well."

The large rabbit cracked a grin, much to Jack's surprise, as he was usually huffy to those unknown to him. His large paw gripped her hand pleasantly. "Heya lass. Good to see you round here again."

Nodding her head, she was soon crashed into with a force of colorful feathers, a small squeal erupting from the figure that hugged her vigorously.

"Ah! Elsa, I'm so glad you're back! It gets lonely being the only girl around here!" Tooth leaned back from the hug, and immediately reached for the other girls mouth, when the blonde caught her wrists and leaned away.

"I promise you I have kept my teeth white and well. Thank you Tooth, I've missed you as well." She chuckled at the meek smile the tooth fairy sent her, when a small tug on her dress called for her attention.

Sandman had his small hand gripping her sparkly gown, his head bowed sheepishly as she looked down and grinned.

Bending down to the plump golden spirit, she ruffled his grainy hair. "Hey Sandy. Keeping the bed bugs at bay?"

In response, Sandy's eyes sparkled as he looked at her in adoration. Above his head an entire array of images flickered, in which no one was able to keep up with.

Stifling a laugh with her hand, Elsa leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. This halted his emotional icons as his entire face lit up in a cherry red, taking on a dazed expression.

Jack laughed at this, as did everyone else, yet his eyes remained glued to this new acquaintance. At last, she faced him.

"Hello, you must be the newest Guardian. I'm Elsa, daughter of North."

Just as she had with Bunnymund, she held her hand out for a shake.

Finding her imperial antics humorous, as well as provocative, he leaned casually on his staff and took her hand with his free one.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and Spirit of Winter." Before she could pulled her hand back, he bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, grinning mischievously as he gave a wink. "At your service."

She seemed momentarily taken aback by his boldness, but recovered quickly and offered a smile.

Suddenly Jack was pushed back, and standing between him and the beauty was a large and intimidating North.

"Keep those eyes in their sockets, lad. As well as those hands at your sides. That's _my _daughter you're ogling over Frost."

Jack gave a crooked smile and leaped back, hovering a few feet off the ground as he held out his arms. "Aw, come on Big Red! I'm just havin' a little fun. That _is _my department after all."

His eyes moved to Elsa, who he saw watching and listening to the debate; her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought a smile.

_Oh yeah, _he thought with a smirk. _Things just got a whole lot better around here._


	5. Of Spirits and Vows

_Of Spirits and Vows_

_Rated: T_

_Inspiration: Just random, but tons of other Disney characters will come into play in this. _

_Summary: When the Guardians are in sudden orders to find marriage, Jack is sent to a town called Harrington with two other spirits, Merida, spirit of Bravery, and Eugene, spirit of attraction. All three meet a variety of characters, but who will they choose to wed for the rest of their immortality?_

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p>The Spirit of Winter sat by quietly, staff perched over his shoulders as his arms hung limply from the sides, blue eyes glancing about over his friends. Sandy stood quietly by, as usual, Tooth sitting not far as she seemed to be examining her hand. Bunnymund was rapidly tapping one foot, annoyance clear on his face.<p>

Finally, the rabbit erupted. "Alright North. What is that you had us gather here for?"

The large man jolted from his reverie, halting his steps and turning to the waiting four. His brow was furrowed as he crossed his arms over his round stomach.

"I brought you all here because Man on moon requested something from each and every one of you."

Tooth spoke excitedly. "Really? Well come on, you look so nervous. What is it?"

Jack chuckled quietly as he watched North shuffle uncharacteristically anxious under the gaze of each of the Guardians.

"Well, you see..." Taking a final sigh, he pulled his nerve together and stared into each and every one of their eyes. "He requested that Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack take this next year to..."

The silver haired teen leaned forward. North was acting very peculiar, seemingly reluctant to speak the next sentence.

"The Man on the moon...he will be placing you in different locations, but not as you are. Instead, you shall be visible to all, and with this...you must search for one to wed within a years time."

The reaction was instantaneous. Bunnymund bristled, Tooth's jaw dropped, and Jack found himself so startled, he slipped off the desk he had been sitting on, his staff clattering to the floor as he landed on his back.

Blue eyes wide, he recovered as he jumped to a stand. "What?! You're kidding!"

North narrowed his eyes. "I would never kid about something like this Frost. Manny said it was required."

Bunnymund shook his head. "Why now? This has never happened before! What's the sudden need for...for marriage?!"

Sighing, the white bearded elder rubbed at his eyes as his shoulders slumped. He had predicted the reactions of his friends, yet it was inevitable now that it was out in the air. "He did not thoroughly explain, but the order is set and must be followed. You will leave immediately."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up..." Jack shook his head, hands holding up in a halting gesture. Scratching his silver hair as North cast him an irritated gaze, so many questions scrambled in his head, he didn't know which one to ask first. "Why, why doesn't Sandy have to marry? And for crying out loud, me? And marriage? No way! I...I don't...I'm..." he struggled for words, and became flustered under the gazes of his friends. Bunnymund was rolling his eyes at him, Tooth looked at him with sympathy, and the Sandman smiled at the news that he was not included in this.

North furrowed his brow at his antics. "Frost, settle down. Sandy can't, because he works every night while Tooth's fairies can cover her job for a bit. And we're not alone, several other stations were called to do the same thing."

Jack scowled. "Other stations? What do you mean?"

Bunnymund gave a deep chuckle, spinning a boomerang in his hand with a twitch of his ears. "Jack, we're not the only spirits on Earth. There are three stations all together. We're the Fairy-tale Station."

"Fairy-tale Station? You've got to be kidding me."

North huffed. "The other Spirits included in this will be Eugene, Spirit of attraction, and Merida, Spirit of bravery. You, Merida and Eugene will be accompanying one another to a village called Harrington. Here, you will stay at the house of Lady Greta. She is the spirit of home and hearth, and has offered to care of your shelter and needs on this expedition."

Jack's chest tightened with emotion. All of this was so...unexpected. So set in stone without his own sentiments having a say.

"They are waiting for you now. Time to go."

"But...!"

A bright light disturbed his vision as all faded to black, a final sense of dread filling his gut.


	6. Benefits

_Rated: M Sexual themes (Note: No description of lemons)_

_Note: This will have some love triangles, but the outcome will be obvious I believe_

_Inspiration: The Cab, many of their songs. I do not own lyrics._

_**Summary:** When an impulsive move was made between two friends, they find themselves tangled in drama, betrayal, as well as the cool morning sheets after a night of spontaneous passion. What happens next? _

_I don't own the characters. _

* * *

><p><em>It feels just like it was yesterday, we were in love.<em>

_Why's it falling apart?_

_I've never been one to walk away, but I've had enough._

_And it's breakin my heart._

_Cause you love me just the way you should,_

_it's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say._

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good._

_But I don't want a good girl no not today._

_Cause I want it bad,_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad._

_I want a love that's crazy,_

_I want a bad girl baby, yeah._

_I want it bad_

_Bad~ The Cab_

* * *

><p><span><em>Benefits<em>

His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his blue hoodie, not out of seeking warmth, for the cold was his element, but for comfort purposes. Winter blue eyes were drawn to the ground, watching each slab of concrete pass beneath in a blur, just as his mind and thoughts buzzed from recent events. His black skinny jeans held flecks of frost, and each passing stone was kicked away by a black sneaker.

Finally, fluorescent lighting from a pub sign fell down in pools of neon, brightening the damp winter night with its piercing presence.

Without hesitation, he opened the door, letting the chime ring in his ear as he took a perch upon a bar stool.

It wasn't fancy, nor authentic in any way. In fact, it was rather a worn atmosphere. Only a handful of people were left; a couple sitting in a corner as they delved into one anothers mouths, a booth filled with drunken friends, and two other figures who sat far apart from one another along the bar table.

Jack slumped his shoulders, facing the bartender sluggishly. "Tap, please."

For a brief moment, the old wrinkled prune eyed him suspiciously, before nodding to retrieve the order, hanging his ragged cloth over the arch of his shoulder.

When his drink arrive, he immediately took a sip, dismissing the distinct sharp and unpleasant taste that lingered on his tongue. He was never a fan of alcohol, hating the way it fuzzed his brain. Yet here he was, trying to think clearly upon recent happenings, and in-taking the very thing that would fog up his mind.

His eyes didn't leave the rim of his glass until he heard another female voice ring out nearby.

"I'll just have a water."

Frowning, his mind stretched in remembrance. He knew that voice.

Turning to the left, his eyes widened in surprise at the familiar face that sat two seats away, swirling a bright green straw in a glass of clear liquid, clinking two ice cubes around the circumference of her cup.

With a furrowed brow, he was sure he must be mistaken. To see her at a bar? Not likely. Yet he would recognize her anywhere.

Scooting over a seat closer, he leaned a little bit farther before letting the name slip from his lips.

"Elsa?"

Sure enough, the flaxen haired beauty turned with raised eyebrows, large ice blue eyes coming to meet his in surprise.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Despite the situation, he cracked a grin and moved into the seat beside her. Elsa and him were good friends, one of the many in their group of usual 'hangouts'. They had been reserved around one another at first, until discovering both shared the spectacular ability to manipulate and control winter elements. This had pulled them closer, and they now shared a close bond.

He had always admired her for many of her features, for she was breathtakingly beautiful, and talented in many forms. But he refrained from ever speaking this tip of interest to himself; after all, he had a girlfriend.

Until now.

This relapsed thought once again berated on his mind, but as he looked to the pretty and curious gaze that was bestowed before him by his friend, he pushed that thought away and shrugged nonchalantly.

He looked down at his beverage, afraid of the reaction he would receive when revealing the truth. After all, Elsa was good friends with his now ex-girlfriend.

"Rapunzel and I broke up."

Jack glanced over to watch her change in expression, and was shocked to see only an arched brow in response. After having told Hiccup and Merida this, and receiving dramatic reactions, he had assumed at least a gasp would transpire from her lips in surprise. But then again, Elsa had always been much more reserved and in control of herself than any others in their group.

However, after registering his words farther, her brows creased over her large eyes as she looked at him in wonder. "Why? Did something happen?"

Jack huffed. That was a good question. What _did_ happen to him?

"Well..._I_ was actually the one that broke up with _her._"

Now she released a small gasp. "What? But..." she seemed to reclaim her control once more as she frowned into her water glass. "I thought you loved her."

He nodded. "So did I."

"Well then what changed?"

Here was another good question. When he had tried to explain it to his other friends, the right words never came the way he wanted them to. He knew the reason why he broke up with her, but verbalizing it made him sound like a complete idiot relying on his hormones for making choices.

Still, he found himself with more confidence as he met her steady gaze, her bright eyes framed by long black lashes fanning him when she blinked. Elsa was his closest female friend. Also the wisest. If anyone understood him, she would. She always did.

Leaning forward with his elbow resting on the counter, he used his left hand to talk with gestures.

"Well, it wasn't that anything was wrong with our relationship. Its just that, even though we'd been dating for a year, nothing seemed _right _about it either. Everything was the same. Kiss, hold hands, hang out alone on what we claimed to be 'date's" here he added air quotes. "But it just...it wasn't...exciting. It wasn't anything new, or passionate, or _fun_. Rapunzel is the sweetest girl ever, but I just don't think _sweet_ is really for me."

He scratched the back of his head out of habit, looking at Elsa for reassurance. "Do you know what I mean?"

To his relief, she nodded. And what surprised him even more, she gave him one of her rare, but true, enchanting smiles.

"I get what you mean, Jack. In fact I completely understand. Remember, I was with Flynn up until last week., even though we had only been dating a month. It was exactly like that. I mean, sure, we were good friends, and still are, but it always seemed so...wrong."

Jack threw up his hands, beaming at her. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"

Letting out a laugh, she pulled her braid over her shoulder and fidgeted with the end strands. "Also, everything had been complicated. He tried sneaking in the first kiss, or making those stupid flirty moves on me, and I would end up somehow hurting him. In fact..." Her face fell as the memory dimmed. "my powers enable me to really have much physical contact with anyone. So that's why I'm here..."

Jack could feel his excitement simmer down. A swell formed in his chest as he saw her sudden change of face. He couldn't help but feel that no face as beautiful as hers should look so sad. "What do you mean that's why you're here?"

"I'm saying, that's the reason why I'm in a bar at eleven thirty at night." She smiled at him fondly, with an undertone of sad acceptance in her eyes. "Anna and my friends keep pestering me to find another guy, and they don't know how much it's killing me inside every time they nag. Because, I've come to realize that I'm never going have a future with anyone in my life due to my powers."

Jack shook his head, silver hair ruffling as he looked at her in concerned confusion. "What do you mean? I have nearly the same powers as you, and that's not true for me."

Elsa gave a feeble shrug. "Yeah, but since I have more manipulation over ice and snow, and you have it more so over frost and wind, I'm physically colder than you are."

Shifting in her seat, she held up her pale and delicate hand, palm facing the ceiling as she looked at it sincerely. "Anyone's touch actually hurts me. Its just too hot, and I'm too cold. It hurts, and between the two temperatures, both get burned. It feels like a crackling of skin, a hundred stinging needles pricking my flesh."

Jack began to understand what she was saying. If you couldn't touch someone, their was no physical sense in the relationship. And she wouldn't be able to produce a family either...

It hit him like bullet to the chest. And pain flooded his eyes as he gazed at her. Elsa, this poised and wonderful woman, couldn't marry, couldn't bear a child, for she wouldn't ever have chance to experience the feeling of making love. How could she be so calm when half of her future had been stolen away from her just like that? He couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was burrowing from this revelation.

Before he could stop himself, he reached and entwined their fingers, causing her to catch his eyes in mild surprise.

"You don't hurt _me._"

He watched as alarm shook her spine, her eyes flicking to his eyes, to their hands, then back to his face. She seemed to be studying him, skeptical of what he was implying, before quickly she shook his hand away from hers and turned back to her water.

"Well, that doesn't change anything." She sent him a strained smile before it dropped from her face, a sorrow overwhelmed her features.

Jack's heart throbbed. It hurt. It hurt _so _much to see her like this.

Of all the times in his relationship with his ex, he remembered how all of the girls, Merida, Astrid, Anna, and the rest, would coddle Rapunzel every time they got into an argument that left him steaming and her in tears. But Elsa had been their for _him. _She had listened to his side of the story, nodding and listening as he ranted and raved.

Or the time when the entire group went to the Seasonal Ball. While Rapunzel and him had danced a few times in silence before she walked off to press her decor team into rearranging one of the floral sets, Elsa had been standing quietly to the side before he asked her to dance. The rest of the night, she had spent in his arms, the two twirling and talking casually until the last song ended.

The memories hit him one after the other, and with every hit, his chest beat faster.

Finally pulling through his cluttered head, he looked at Elsa, who was now tapping the counter and sipping her water. He took in every detail, like the way her white blonde hair captured the light in strands, or her flawless face was pulled tight in a way to gather her emotions.

Without comprehension, he found himself leaning closer, the weight in his chest getting heavier with every inch.

"Elsa..."

She turned, and withheld her surprise at his proximity. His face was now but a mere few inches from hers, his dazzling eyes overflowing.

Moving his lean hand, he cupped her right cheek and stared at her with a hesitant expression.

"Elsa..." he whispered again, hearing his own puzzled wonder in his voice. "What if...we..."

He let that word linger, searching her eyes as they widened upon dawning to what he wanted.

_We. _Such a simple word, with such effect.

Jack noticed the cute way she began to gnaw on her bottom lip, eyes flickering around in uncertainty. "J-Jack...I don't...wh-what are you saying?"

As his face crept closer, his eyes became heavy lidded as her sweet scent of vanilla and snow overwhelmed his senses, intoxicating him more than alcohol ever could. With their noses almost touching, his gaze traveled from her mouth to her eyes, gauging her reaction in case he should pull away, although he felt himself far too gone for that.

Elsa's skin grew cooler, her own body's form of blush, as she watched and let him come closer. Half her brain was tugging towards her common sense, while the other felt what Jack felt, the need to drown in one another at that moment. To wash away everyone else until only they remained.

"But...Rapunzel...and Flynn..." She fought for her words, unable to fully complete what she was trying to say. To let go of this control would mean to give in to the lust, the attraction. Her rein hold was loosening, and before she could stutter another sentence, his lips brushed hers, eyes still locked as he breathed out promising words.

"Just a kiss..."

In the moment his minty breath mingled with hers, they finally clashed into a mold of cold heat.


	7. Bandits and Beauts

**_Response to reviews:_**

**_PriscillaOrglene- Ha, yes, yes they did. And thank you! _**

**_Elentiya- Thanks!_**

**_nerdy2themax- Ha, I'm really glad you like it! I wanted to write a plot that was different than a lot of the rest, and that seems to be so. :)_**

**_Summoning Secrets- Thank you!_**

**_IThinkIAmAnOwl- Aw, that's sweet. Thanks!_**

**_Eclipsestorm4- You have no idea how much I love and enjoy all of your reviews! I like you're input and comments, especially when you look at it the way I do. The body temperature thing, I totally agree with. I had thought about that, and that's one of the things that made me like this pairing even more. As for continuing the story, I actually got a little off task from my current publish story and already have three other chapters for it, so it will definetly be one of the next ones after I finish Conceal and Reveal. It's going to be so hard to pick :P . __ Thanks for the compliments!_**

**_Sorry for the late responses, and if you hate it when authors have the long thing of responding to reviews, do tell me, cause then I won't post it on here. I just felt I owed it to you guys. Also, thank you to the Guest review, followers and favorite...-ers. Heh :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Bandits and Beauts<em>

_Rated: T_

_Inspiration: Amy Studt song~_

_**Summary**: We've all heard, seen and read the stories of Prince charming saving the damsel in distress. But this was not the case this time. When Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup and Jack don't return from a visit to the trolls in the mountain, it's up to Anna, Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel to save the boys from a group of slave trading bandits. _

_Pairings: Jack/Elsa - Anna/Kristoff - Flynn/Rapunzel - Merida/Hiccup (I don't particularly know how I feel about Merida/Hiccup, but its my friends OTP so I figured I'd give it a shot for her.)_

_Note: It is an AU Jack, where he is actually just human with a staff that he can generate powers from, but only at _his_ touch and will. No immortality or guardians._

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p><em>Cause I'm just a little girl you see,<em>

_but there's a hell of a lot more to me._

_Don't ever underestimate, what I can do._

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be._

**_Amy Studt~ Just a Little Girl_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Bandits and Beauts<em>

A groan inadvertently escaped his lips as he felt something sticky crust onto his forehead, and as he made a move to wipe it away, he found that he couldn't lift his arm.

Alarm overwhelming the pain, winter blue eyes snapped open, blinking away the gooey substance that dripped from the sting along his hair line. His consciousness was slow to react to the crimson substance, noting it to be blood as he licked his dry lips, the tangy metallic sensation stung at his taste buds.

Grunting in effort to sit up, he did so with what should have been little to no effort, yet felt much struggle in doing the simple task. Bleary blue eyes blinked rapidly in search of a clear image, and as the haze lifted, Jack felt dismay as he fully took in the sight around him.

Breathing hard to quell the rising panic, he pulled at his wrists, which he now found to be held in chains, and he himself was without his staff. Frantically, he observed his surroundings, thoughts whirling at the possibilities of what could have lead to such a situation.

Around him, nature seemed to be unaware of the foul scenario, as the spring was still slowly ebbing away the winter all around in the forest, with frost flaking off tree bark and tall grass peeping just above the few inches of snow that covered the ground. It looked to be mid-morning, with the sun trying desperately to sprinkle beams of warmth through the clouds. Despite the pristine setting, Jack's eyes fell to the figures that lay unconscious around him, shackles and chains alike to his cuffing their wrists and looping around sturdy tree trunks with bushy topped bare branches, making it impossible to climb and free the binds. Or otherwise, hands and feet bound behind them.

Horror filled him at the sight of his friends sprawled on the forest floor, Kristoff, the blonde Ice Master, lay on his side, hands and feet shackled behind him. A large purple bruise had begun blooming along his jaw, as well as a cut splitting his lip. Not far in front of him was Hiccup, the dragon rider and heir to Berk, similarly trapped, and sporting minor cuts and scrapes to the eye. But the way that the 'sleeping' teen was clutching his stomach despite being senseless was concerning. Lastly, Jack's gaze came to Eugene, the ex-thief from Corona, finding he looked a little bit worse for wear than the others. Several gashes could be seen on his arm, cuts adorning his handsome face, and his shoulder simply looked awkward, albeit also painfully, misplaced.

Jack exhaled deeply, searching his brain for answers. What had happened? Who did this? And most of all, how were they going to get out of it? The fact he didn't have his staff on him caused a mass of panic in his gut, for this was a large disadvantage to the situation.

However, his frenzied thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of twigs, and what sounded to be footsteps and voices of men broke into the thin spread trees, coming into view as a somewhat drunken-like chuckle came from the figure that emerged.

Six other bodies followed, all broad shouldered, stubble bearded, and wore bundles of clothes to withstand the snow.

Jack immediately glowered at him from his hunched over position. Bandits of some kind. That's what they were, and obviously who did this. But for what remained to be answered.

"Hey Gerald, look, the frosty lookin' one is awake." The tall blonde bandit pulled his dark green cap farther over his head, green eyes glinting as he grinned smugly to the immobile Jack.

The biggest of the crew, who were now lumbering around on wet logs and puffing cigarette smoke, turned, his mop of brown hair and scruffy beard stretching as he gave a menacing grin full of crooked teeth. Presuming this must be Gerald, Jack glared as he approached with heavy steps.

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "I see that. Surprised, boy? Were you expecting breakfast in bed?"

Jack, unable to withhold his tongue, snapped as he pulled heavily against his restraints. "What do you want with us? Your eyes need a rest from your own ugly faces?"

One of the lesser thugs growled as he made his way towards their captive. "My fist will paint a new picture on your so called pretty face!" he snarled, and made his way to swing at the shorter male when he was pushed away by his boss.

Gerald frowned at his goon, "now, now, Rex. We need their teeth intact if we're gonna get any money outta' them." A gleam shone in his eyes, one that didn't reflect the sun, as he turned away and made a gesture with his hand for his crew to follow him towards the edge of the thinning where they had come from.

"We don't have any money on us!" Jack yelled, glowering and feeling helpless to play hero and rescue his still silent friends.

As the group of thugs lumbered back out of sight, Gerald stood back and smiled crookedly, and it wasn't a smile like Jack's own charming smirks. This smile was full of dark intentions.

"You don't need no cash on ya'. You yer' selves will do us finely, we'll be able to sell you lot for quite a bit of bucks I'm sure. Several countries will buy men for labors, and I intend to make good use of it."

Without another word, the bandit turned and followed the trail of his crew, leaving Jack to brew in his own concerns and anger.

Feeling frustration boil within him, Jack tried in vain to tug and freeze the chains that held him to their mercy. While he was able to conduct frost, no more of his power came to his fingertips, not without his staff.

He began searching around to see if perhaps his weapon lay nearby, but with no such luck did the G-looking hook of a long cane catch his eye. However, hope flooded him when he heard a grunt of awareness arise from Hiccup nearby, and immediately he turned toward his friend and watched him concernedly.

"Hiccup? You okay?"

_What a stupid question to ask. Of course he's not okay, _none _of us are._ Jack thought to himself, yet he felt compliant to comfort or aid his friends in anyway he could, if not rescue the from the bandits that planned to sell them off like barley.

Another groan followed the previous one, as the dragon rider slowly arose to the waking world. Sitting up, the brunette instantly let out a yelp of pain and fell back to his side, fighting against his binds to clutch at his stomach.

Jack winced. That couldn't be good. Something must have been internally damaged.

"Hiccup, come on man, wake up. We gotta find a way out of here."

Again, he was slow to response, his moans of discomfort had yet to subside until they fell to deep whimpers, and finally he formed words.

"J-jack?"

Jack pulled forward. "Yeah...yeah Hiccup, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got trampled by ten Gronkles," came the dry reply.

While the Guardian didn't exactly know what that meant, he could assume well enough. Nodding his head, he looked around in hopes to see the other two rising, but his hopes fell as Kristoff and Eugene continued to slumber, unaware.

Hiccup, finally pulling his lids open and revealing his eyes to the spring, gave a hard cough as he adjusted his position and let his eyes roam around, realization to the severity of the situation dawning on his features as he let out a huff of breath.

"So..." he began. "What exactly is going on?"

Jack, were his hands free, no doubt would have scratched at his head. Instead, he sat back on his haunches as best he could without toppling over before settling back onto his bum. "Well, from what I could understand before the thugs left, we are going to be sold for labor across seas. They must have raided the camp at night on our journey back from the trolls and to the palace..."

His eyes widened suddenly. "The girls! The girls were expecting us back either last night or this morning! They'll notice we're gone...right?"

The brunette glanced to his friend with a dubious look, still processing their situation to the fullest. He didn't bother to answer Jack, seeing as the answer wasn't fully his to outright know or claim. Instead he took even breaths to settle the throbbing of his ribs. No doubt he had bruised a couple.

As silence overcame them, Jack also took this moment to process things. Sure, he had been in worse situations before. After all, he was confident they could get free of this themselves, and even then, no doubt soldiers and guards would be sent by Elsa in search of them and would find their path. Right?

But the more he thought, the worse things seemed to surface in his mind. One of this, came from glancing over at Eugene, and noticed that he was shivering violently. This made him realize that despite his immunity to the snow, the other three had no such numbness. While Hiccup was used the cold from his homeland, as was Kristoff from his career, they still could only last so long, weak and cold.

Another thought came as he realized that if these bandits were planning to sell them for labor, no doubt they would take one look at Hiccup's leg and throw him to the snow banks, or worse...kill him off or leave him to nature. Either that, or they would separate them so he would be sold for other purposes. If they knew how well Hiccup was at inventions and how smart he was, they would most likely use this to their advantage in finding buyers.

The entire concept of being sold came with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jack didn't voice his worries, seeing as he was sure his friend had other things on the mind, such as how to escape. But he made a note to watch out for this.

"Okay, so far, I'm not seeing any means of escape here." Hiccup finally spoke, having been analyzing everything and digesting the surroundings, he came up empty. The brunette frowned, shifting as best he could to find comfort in his aching ribs. "It looks like we are in a different part of the forest entirely."

He turned with a furrowed brow to his friend. "How long have you been awake?"

Jack sighed. "Not long. I guess we'll just have to wait it out a bit and hope the other guys wake up soon. But we don't have long. I can't tell how far away from the sea we are, quite a bit I assume, but once we get there we're done for. Also, Eugene and you are injured, and it's cold out. I'm not sure how we'll hold up without sustenance."

The Guardian bit his lip, his anxiety finally overtaking the brave face as his mind drifted, drifting to the color blue; to platinum braids, sparkly dresses, long lashes and arousing smirks on magenta lips.

He sighed as he slumped.

_So much for spending some time with her in hopes she wouldn't choose one of those suitors._

Despair ebbed at the corners of his mind, but he forced it away angrily. No, he had to keep his head straight, and right now, top priority was getting every one of his friends out of there alive.


	8. Fresh Face

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'll respond in my next post. And for any and all readers, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><em>Fresh Face<em>

_Rate: T_

_Inspiration: I was watching Funny Face, starring Audrey Hepburn when this idea came to me and I had to quickly type it out_

_Summary: Millionaire Jack Frost, running his own fashion and Magazine line, feels he is lacking spirit for his newest column. He wants to find something new, something out of ordinary. When he comes across a blonde that catches his attention, he is sure he has just found that fresh face he's been looking for. _

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p><em>Your a heavenly vision,<em>

_going to make it my mission,_

_do whatever it takes to get you and me._

_Everywhere I go,_

_yeah, no one else I know,_

_that shines as bright as you in my telescope._

**_Parachute~ Can't Help_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Fresh<em>_ Face_

_Wednesday 4:25 PM_

Jack gnawed on his lower lip, blue eyes searching the printed pages as his fingers tapped his chin, while his free hand slowly flipped through each page, analyzing details, skimming articles, and proceeding to detect any flaw that may be hidden within the photos. He could feel the hopeful gaze that pierced him, but in a professional air, he kept to his task and paid no mind to her.

With bated breath, the silence hung densely in the air, and finally he looked up to meet the eyes of his secretary.

A sigh escaped his colorless lips as he let the papers slip from his fingertips, and immediately the expectant shine dropped from her green eyes. Dropping the magazine, he ran a hand through his white locks. "It's just not what I'm looking for! I need a fresh face, a new theme, Zel, and all of this is so...unoriginal."

Dropping into his desk chair he spun around to the large window, a view that was breathtaking to the unfamiliar eye, with city lights that mirrored the starry sky, as gold and silver reflected.

He could hear the frustration in a huff of breath from behind him. This was the third column he had turned down, and no doubt would he be hearing more groans and complaints from the photographer, models, and every station that came into play for such a project.

But still, he was Jack Frost.

He owned the entire company, and it was his call to make what he saw fit. So far, the last several tries had been downed instantly.

Something was missing. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was the plastics and genetics of society. Backgrounds of photos were all like one another, the girls dressed relatively the same, the models all alike in personality and style.

It was this territory that was safe, but Jack wasn't looking for safe. No indeed, he was searching for a different angle, and he felt if he didn't find it soon, he'd be forced to publish a column with minimal potential, or else let his hard work fade to a loss of business.

"Mr. Frost,what are you planning to do? The deadline is in three and a half weeks, and if you don't find whatever it is you're searching for, Mrs. Frida will be furious and no doubt gossip her words into the headlines."

Jack sighed. Mrs. Frida was the only one he answered to throughout the process of publish and editing, for her word was law in the world of fashion and style. If the press caught word of her quoting poorly on his column, it would be the end of his career. Still, he waved this threat off with a flick of his wrist.

"It isn't Mrs. Frida I'm concerned about. If I'm able to pull off this next one with outstanding credit and views, I won't even need to answer to her anymore. But...I don't know, I just can't find what I'm looking for. Maybe I'll go out for coffee with Hiccup and we can discuss different photo shoots and settings I wanna take. Could you..."

"Already calling, sir."

Jack spun around and smiled at her. Rapunzel was efficient at what she did, and she fit the image perfectly, with her short brown pixie hair cut, and black straight shoulder suits and skirts, she had been with him long enough to nearly read his mind.

A signal from his phone brought a reminder to the screen, and as he stood and pulled it out of his pocket, he sent the brunette a smile and wink. "Thanks Zel. Tell him Starbucks at six. I gotta run."

As he exited his office and let the door click behind him, a sense of dread filled his gut. Pulling forth a charming smile, he made his way onward through the day.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday 6:02 PM<em>

He couldn't believe how tiring sitting in such a boring atmosphere could be. All the business men in one room droning on of such nonsense, pestering for time quotas, asking questions repeatedly that he did not yet know the answer to; it only served to aggravate him further, and he felt a flood of relief in remembering that no such appointments remained for the remainder of the day.

Instead, he would sit with a friend and simply discuss his sentiments of the photos. Hiccup was his main photographer, but even he was not fully in charge of what he shot at, as he was under constant order to point his camera this way and that.

It wasn't until the chauffeur turned toward him and cocked an eyebrow expectantly did he realize, through the tinted window, that they had arrived to his destination and were parked to the side of the road.

"Oh. Heh, thanks Paul. I'll be ready to roll in bout an hour and half."

Opening the limo's door to the evening air, Jack slipped out onto the sidewalks, soon blending into the crowds as a head of white. He breathed in the fresh air of the cool autumn breeze, taking the moment to taste the season on his tongue, a welcoming pleasure compared to the stuffy office. With each step, he felt lighter, marking each foot fall as distance between him and his worries. He couldn't let this bring him down. He was Jack Frost!

Not only was he manager of one of the most top Magazine's throughout the world, he also sometimes worked behind, and in front of cameras when they were low on male figures for the front page. His name was highly known, and he was confident that no matter the stakes, loss or gain in this upcoming catalog, he would pull through and make his way to the top; so high up, not even wrinkled Mrs. _Frida _could touch him.

Striding with a bounce in his steps, he made his way across the sidewalk and into the homely coffee shop, letting the aroma of cocoa beans and cream bring intense pleasure to his senses.

Without hesitation, he walked back towards his self-proclaimed booth and felt elated at the sight of the brunette that sat, hunched over several white rimmed snapshots, sipping a latte. Occasionally, his nose would scrunch up and twitch in discernment, a habit his friend had in which he found amusing. He wasted no time in placing himself in his seat, ignoring the looks of woman that followed him with intense eyes.

Hiccup, didn't look up from his observations, instead spoke knowingly and cut right to the chase. "So, Zel tells me this is your third thumbs down in a row. Still not satisfied?" Picking his eyes up from the prints before him, the round faced male stared intently at his friend.

Jack exhaled heavily. While moments ago he had spoken himself into a high of reassurance, now that he was confronted with questions once again, he could feel himself coming down from the momentary relapse of content.

"Man I don't know. I just, I need something _new _to look at. I'm tired of the same old, same old. Every page has become a bore. Same faces, same clothes, same _everything!_"

Crossing his arms, he slouched in his booth with a frown. "You got any ideas?"

Hiccup looked at his friend with a pitiful gaze and smile. "I know, I've heard you say this all before. So..." A grin erupted across his face as he pushed the photos he had been studying towards his friend. "I thought of something that might help you out of this funk."

Jack, confused, peered at the square snap shots intently. "These are just photos of random every day girls."

The brunette gave a short laugh. "Exactly! You want something new? Why not find a new face, bring her in, and create a whole escapade and theme around it! This will give you a new angle, as well as a different image!"

The millionaire continued to listen and search each picture.

"So?" Hiccup prodded. "What do you think?"

There was a moment of silence where his gaze remained down, but as he looked up, he grinned brightly, flashing teeth so white, they glinted off the ceiling lights. "Man, you are a genius!"

Sharing a mutual fist bump and yip of celebration between them, Hiccup laughed as his friend's excitement escalated.

"I mean, this will totally open up options for everything! Now all we have to do is find the right girl."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Basically. Those pictures I took just wandering around parks looking for potential candidates. See any you like?"

Jack gently held up each image, turning them at different angles and pulling them close to his face, then far away again. After a moment, he grimaced and shook his head. "Mm, not really. These look too much like the girls already working for me. I need...freshness, a regal air. A kind of edgy prowess. Something like..."

"Hi, uh, which one of you is...Jack Frost?"

Both males snapped their heads to attention to a female standing at their booth, a green Starbucks' apron looped around her neck and tied behind her narrow waist. She stood with a hand on one hip, drink in her palm, large blue eyes watching them with a detached resolve. Her lips were magenta, skin fair and frosty, with platinum blonde hair pinned in a low bun.

Her eyes flickered between them as she set down a whip-topped cooler and looked at what seemed to be a note as she read with a furrowed brow. "My boss Mandy told me to bring you this while she just stood there giggling like an idiot, so apparently, it's on the house."

Hiccup glanced to Jack, who he noticed was now staring quite openly with no small amount of awe in his eyes at the female, then looked to the beverage that had been set before them, and noticed that a number was scrawled in loopy lettering across the side. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the attempt for attention, as this happened quite frequently to his friend. And sure enough, he could see a red head peeking around the corner from the storage room before ducking back in a fit of giggles.

Yet Jack had yet to pay any mind to these things.

He vaguely heard Hiccup say a thank you as she sauntered away, a somewhat inadvertent swing in her hips as she strode back to slip behind the counter.

The brunette looked between Jack's locked blue gaze, then to the mysterious blonde employee.

It came as no surprise to him when Jack finally pulled his eyes away from the beauty and gave a wolfish grin.

Hiccup raised his brows. "Lemme guess, she's that fresh face you've been looking for?"

Jack smirked. "Oh yeah. She's definitely it."


	9. Bound in Chains

**_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know, I reaaallly need to stop uploading these and just finish my other story so I can actually continue these, but ideas keep coming to me, and I figured I might as well keep you all entertained why I'm still working on the next chapter for Conceal and Reveal. Enjoy!_**

_In Chains_

_Rated: T ...?_

_Inspiration: Moments of this, you will see are very similar to that of the Disney show, Hercules. _

_Summary: Jack Frost is a rising hero, defeating every foe in his path, saving citizens from crime and creating overall joy throughout the Kingdom. Pitch Black has pulled many tricks to rid of this hero, but all his pets and creations have been overcome by none other than the man himself. However, when Pitch plays his final card, Jack just might have met his match; a figure of blue eyes, and abilities not unlike his own. _

_Chapter One~_

* * *

><p><em>This one last bullet you mention,<em>

_is my last shot at redemption._

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away._

_I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity._

_And I've been locked inside that house, all while you hold the key,_

_and I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me._

_And even though there's no way of knowing, where to go, I promise I'm going because;_

_I, gotta get outta here._

**_Relient K~ Be my Escape_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Chains<em>**

A menacing growl, a shatter of glass, black shards scattering to the floor; Pitch's anger rage in a black fire as he paced before his own jagged midnight throne. Curses slid through is teeth, claw like hands clenched in tight fists that flurried with black energy.

"That...that _boy!_ I've done _everything _to stop him, to rid of the pest!" Bony fingers clutched at his hair. "But _every time, _he gets away! He's defeated all my sculpted nightmares!"

As he reached for another vase and swung his arm back to smash it to his own pleasure, he halted upon hearing a chuckle echo through the cavern, and turned with a snarl to the pale figure leaning against the stone archway.

"Looks like _someone _needs to..." she blew on her finger, frost and snowflakes fluttering to the ground, created from the very essence of her breath, "cool down a bit."

Pitch frowned, turning sharply away with a sneer. "I have no time for your sarcastic remarks, Elsa. I must rid of this nuisance within two weeks time if my plans are to be ensured when the eclipse sets over the sky."

Yellow eyes gleamed with frustration as he wrung his hands.

Elsa rolled her eyes, fully entering the room with a swing in her hips. "Well all of your creations were duds, so looks like you lose this round."

Pitch reeled to the beauty, his face inches as he shouted in fury. "I will _not _lose! I've thrown every curve at him, I just need to find the right one that could negate his own power...something..." Something within his dark skull clicked, his eyes drifting downward to the slender and curved waist of his prisoner. "Or...some_one."_

His gaze then dipped to her wrists, cuffed in irons that trailed into linked chains that faded from sight to the invisible weighted ball that was non-existent without his call from magic. Yes, she was free to roam as his prisoner, for she was harnessed under his control.

She was his queen, and what a beautiful, cold queen she made.

Pitch looked to her face, as her brow arched and arms crossed. A grin spread his black lips, the black energy that had swirled around him dissipating as his prize stood before him. She was it, his ticket to victory.

Elsa noticed this sudden change, and felt something rise within her gut. He was looking at her so adamantly fierce, she wanted to squirm. But instead she played it off casually, her tone indifferent as she scoffed. "What?"

The black entity faded to a shadow, and she felt his figure reform behind her, as colorless hands gripped her hips from behind, and she stiffened at the feeling of his finger running up along the sides of her stomach.

"Perhaps," he hissed in her ear, "I have been sending the wrong _curves_ at this pest. Hm?"

Without hesitation, Elsa, pushed his hands off her and spun around with narrowed eyes. "Leave me out of this. I've done my part! I've frozen fjords, created blizzards, even seduced a partnership with that creep Hans!"

Pitch shook his head with a 'tsk'. "Ah, ah, ah! Now, my Cold Queen, we wouldn't want you to defy my orders, would we?"

He held up his palm, creating a ball of swirling ebony vigor. Slowly, an image formed within the inky abyss, showing a young strawberry blonde woman with braids, her smile radiating warmth as her eyes a lit with joy. "You certainly wouldn't wish to see your sister go punished for _your _own faults and mistakes, would you? Again, _you_ would be the cause to her pain."

Elsa felt her chest sting violently within her chest. Her hands began to tremble at the reminder to why she worked for this cruel man, why she was alone with only him, feeling the metal cuffs on her wrists dig into her pale flesh. "Anna..." Her voice was little over a whisper, and she longed to reach out and embrace the familiar friendly face of her beloved sister, only for the picture to vanish in a swish of gray fingers like a wisp of smoke.

Pitch stepped toward her once more, his power hungry smile still painted on his features. "So...do we have a deal?"

Grief swept over her as she felt herself backed into a corner. Sighing her defeat, she dropped her arms to her sides and closed her eyes with a deep breath. "Fine." Her lids snapped open as she frowned and looked away. "Tell me what I have to do."

_Jack Frost won't know what hit him. How glorious his expression will be, contorted in betrayal. I will relish in it._

With these words, Pitch Black gave a pleased chuckle, the vibrations trickling throughout the cavern walls. "Good girl," he cooed, fingers tapping against one another. "It should not be difficult." He turned his back to her, long black cape cascading behind him in waves of midnight.

"I believe you will find yourself within your own...element, I dare say."


	10. Womanizer

_Title: Womanizer_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Hiccup tires of his best friend's reputation. Constantly, the handsome Jack Frost plays the hearts of every girl that falls for his charms. Determined to stop Jack's ways, he teams with a fiery redhead named Merida to end his charades. When a beautiful new girl comes to Corona High, they three create an arrangement, ensuring to stop the womanizer's antics once and for all. To play the player; Elsa is set to break Jack's heart. _

* * *

><p><em>Faking like a good one,<em>

_but I call em' like I see em'_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby._

_Womanizer, woman, womanizer,_

_you're a womanizer._

_~Britney Spears- Womanizer_

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes narrowed, speculating the scene that played before him with gritted teeth.<p>

_Here we go again..._he thought begrudgingly.

Hiccup could barely stand to watch as tears began pooling in the blonde's green almond-shaped eyes. Her lips trembled as her hand pressed to her chest. Rapunzel was such a sweet girl, and to see her in such torment wrenched at the brunettes chest.

But he remained where he was, peering around the bend of the hallway corner. The incident before him was like many others he'd seen; though the more often he watched and heard another woman's heart break, the more aggravated he became with his friend's cruel antics.

He could hear Jack's pitifully pathetic and familiar words.

"I'm sorry, Zel...I just...it's not going to work out."

Rapunzel bit her lip in attempt to stop it's quiver. "B...but you, you said it was different with me. You...you said..."

Jack ran a hand through his silver locks and grimaced as if in pain, remorse playing on his face as he shook his head. "You _are _different than the other girls I dated Zel, but I just...I need to end it."

To any naive eye, the silver-haired teen seemed quite sorry for such pain, his charisma seemingly kind and sweet. But Hiccup was not credulous, and saw right through his best friends act.

That's all it was. An act.

With a final nod as farewell, the blonde ran off, hands clasped over her mouth as she tried to hide her tears from view. Her pink skirt billowed behind her as she disappeared down the hall's bend.

As soon as her footsteps faded, Jack's handsome face revealed itself to what was true.

The furrowing of his brows parted, all signs of regret washed away as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, a smirk twitching his lips. "There goes another one Jack," he muttered to himself, a chuckle rumbling his chest.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, stepping out from the corner and into sight. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Really Jack? Rapunzel? She didn't deserve that."

Jack turned to his best friend and grinned. "Aw, come on, Hiccup! Lighten up! I'm just havin' a bit of fun."

The brunette didn't look amused. "Well your _fun _is hurting other people."

"Ugh, please! Not _this_ again."

Hiccup threw his hands in the air. "Oh come on Jack! You can't possibly feel even a _little _bit guilty? You've broken so many hearts, I lost count after the twenty-third, with Cindy!"

Jack tapped his chin in thought. "Cindy...the blonde with a pet mouse, right?"

"Yes, that one." Pulling at his hair with an exasperated sigh, Hiccup looked pleadingly at his best friend as they began a slow trek towards the lobby, heading for lunch break where the rest of their peers already resided in their cliques. "Would you just..._please, _take a break from of all this?"

Hiccup pulled him to a stop, gripping the shoulders of his blue hoodie and searching his eyes earnestly. "I know you're actually a good guy Jack," when he made a move to protest, the brunette quickly interrupted. "Yes, you are, despite what you try to be. So just...stop. Even if for a month."

Jack rolled his cerulean eyes, huffing irately at his friends soft words. "Fine. I'll stop for a bit..."

Hiccup smiled crookedly, and was about to reply when Jack's gaze caught hold of something over his shoulder, and the sound of the school doors opening and shutting behind him caused him to turn.

Immediately, the grin dropped from the brunette's face.

Entering the school, and most certainly capturing the attention of his friend, was a beautiful white haired blonde, large owl blue eyes, long lashes, and a curvy body to match. She wore black skinny jeans, with accented colors of blue, her hair resting over her left shoulder in a long, thick braid.

Hiccup watched as a wolfish grin slowly came upon Jack's face.

"No!" Jumping in front of his friend he blocked his line of view to the beauty behind. Frantically, he shook his head. "NO Jack! No, no, no, and...no."

Jack looked at him incredulously. "You kidding man? Did you _see _that babe?"

The other teen continued to shake his head, a stern scowl creasing his forehead. "Jack..._two _seconds ago, you promised me you'd give all this a rest!"

"Well, that was before we got a new hot chick!"

Hiccup sighed, seeing that he was getting nowhere, and could only watch as his friend moved around him and headed toward the office door, where the new girl had just exited with a slip of paper firmly grasped in her hand.

"I'll give it a rest after a few dates with her, alright bud?" With a nod, a finalizing clap on the shoulder, Jack turned and hurried to the blonde's side.

Frustrated, Hiccup rubbed a hand over his face and silently cursed. This had to stop. He _had _to find a way for Jack to see the damage he was leaving in his wake. But how?

Stretching forward, the brunette moved casually closer to where Jack was pulling his pick up lines and playing his charm.

The girl's rigid voice caught his attention. "No thanks." It sounded like a blatant refusal.

Jack's voice, smooth as ever, glazed it over. "Aw, come on. I could give you a quick tour, introduce you to the right crowd and everything." Flashing a disarming smile, he offered a playful wink. "So how bout' it?"

"I'll find my own way, thanks." And without another word, she turned on her heel and made her way down the next hall.

Hiccup made no attempt to hide his humor as he laughed, approaching the bewildered Jack and slapping his shoulder. "Boy, did you get shut down."

Jack frowned, pushing his friend's hand off and gave a feeble shrug. "Nah, no big. She's a little more...cold and distant than most girls, especially for one that doesn't even know my reputation; but I'll wear her down with time." He smiled confidently.

The brunette looked to where he had seen the blonde beauty disappear. "I dunno, man. She seemed pretty resistant to your charms."

As they both stood in silence, Hiccup's intelligent mind began to churn.

_Hm...what if..._

Almost comically, he pictured a light bulb brightening above his head.

_That's it!_

A solution. This _had _to be the solution to stop his friend's parading around with woman. It _would _work.

But he couldn't do it alone. First he'd need an agreement with the object of Jack's attention, then he had to have a partner to the crime; and no one would better fit that role than a particular red head full of fire.


	11. Progress Report

_Hey_ _guys! Its about that time! I'm estimating about 5 or 7 chapters left on my other story, and I'm beginning to debate which of these stories to continue next! I read all of the reviews, and thank you all so much for them. Everyone has their favorites of which tale they are anticipating the most, so I decided I'd give you a little update of where I am on all these stories. Most of them were just brief ideas typed out within the heat of the moment, so some have only the one chapter posted here, while others I have already begun to continue. Here is the number of chapters and words that I have on deck for each one:  
><em>

**The Barrow Games: **1 - Words: 1,706

**The Snow Queen: **1 - Words: 684

**Visit From a North: **1 - Words: 1,942

**Of Spirits and Vows: **1 - Words: 780

**Benefits: **5 - Words: 10,191

**Bandits and Beauts: **2 - Words: 3,800+

**Fresh Face: **2 - Words: 4,200+

**Bound in Chains: **1 - Words: 1,104

**Womanizer: **2.5- Words: 3,281

_As you can see, because I have a head start on four of these beyond only one chapter, those will most likely be chosen for my next publish. I apologize to any who are disappointed with my choices, but it is these four that I have fleshed out much better than the others, and without knowing where I am going with a story, it would make for a mess. Taking this into account, I will continue to write as much as I can, and when my other story has three or two more chapters posted, then I will begin another story. This will, by my estimate, take place within two or three weeks time. Maybe less, maybe more.  
><em>

_One of the four next to be published: _

**_Benefits_**

**_Bandits and Beauts_**

**_Fresh Face_**

**_Womanizer_**

_Thanks everyone!_

_P.S: No stories are yet cancelled, and will not be without notice to readers.  
><em>


	12. Territorial

**Wow, I have not posted in this category for wwaaay too long. I've been _so _caught up in life right now, and it sucks. It sucks so bad. But anyways, enough with being dramatic...**

**Hey guys! I was digging through my files (and I have hundreds) and came across this piece that I really enjoyed writing. I figured I'd post it here for now as a slight apology for my absence. **

**I don't own anything! So here ya go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack Frost, the flirtatious weatherman who lives across the hall from Elsa Winters, the beautiful business woman who doesn't take to Jack's charms. Living in parallel apartments for two years, these two individuals have done nothing but bounce slight banter; that is, until Jack learns that Elsa has a date every night for a week straight due to her friends pushing her to search for pleasure. Finding himself quite against this idea, Jack makes it his goal to ruin each and every one of her dates. _

**Rated: **_T-M (some sexual/suggestive themes)_

**Title:** _Territorial_

* * *

><p>The key ring spiraled around his finger, and with every twirl came a clear jingle. Lips formed into a small 'O' as a whistle left his lips in a cheery tune, and when the elevator door finally <em>dinged <em>clearly, opening with a small rumble, a smile came to Jack's mouth as he made his way down the long hall.

Today had been a good day for Jack Frost, weatherman of the WNC weather channel, and inhabitant of apartment 304 of the Arendelle Suite's. Having a smoothly run schedule in the early AM, all channels and equipment in proper condition and working, and finishing paperwork earlier than expected. His lines and weather report had gone well without mistake, and after a solid cup of coffee from the Vanilla Bean, where the honey-blonde barista fell easily to his flirting, it had been a day well fulfilled.

It was 5:24 PM, and now all he wanted was to exchange his black suit for a pair of cotton sweats, order a pizza, and hopefully, to his delight, run into his favorite neighbor, Elsa Winters.

A sly smile stretched his lips at the very thought of the blonde beauty just across from his own home, running parallel with his to the hallway. It was quite fun to talk with her, as it was blatantly obvious that she didn't let much of his charm get to her. Everyday they would clash, usually ending with him grinning cheekily and her snapping a witty retort, rolling her eyes and leaving him to face her slammed door at his face.

Yes, Jack loved teasing her to no end. And it would make his good day better if he had that opportunity that night.

And to his luck, as he began to fiddle with his key in the lock to his apartment, he heard the door behind him open and close with the sound of heels exiting. He grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Winters coming out to say she missed me." With a final click, his door opened and he turned to face the figure he knew stood behind him, no doubt scowling over those large blue eyes of hers. "I must say, it's always nice to -_Whoa_!"

Jack's eyes widened, caught off guard. Elsa was indeed standing there at her door, but not in her usual black skinny jeans, blue shaded shirts and jewels with her hair in a neat bun.

Instead, she adorned a little black dress that just reached the top of her long legs and stuck to her figure like a second skin, with strapped black tall heels. Her hair was braided down one shoulder and draped to her ribs in a length he hadn't known she had. Her breasts weren't bursting over the top, and instead were firmly fit just beneath the material and leaving the rest to a wild man's imagination.

Jack stood gaping. Suddenly things began to feel tight; his throat, stomach and pants came to mind. _This _was not the uptight and educated Elsa he knew. Not in the slightest.

No _this _Elsa, was a temptress. And boy was he feeling tempted.

"Wha-how..." His voice caught, and embarrassingly, squeaked. Man, he was usually so suave and smooth. When did he become so clumsy?

Elsa herself, placed her hands on her hips and leaned to one side. Narrowing her moon-like eyes at him. "First of all, you have officially checked me out a minimum of seven times, so you can stop that now. Second, stop squeaking and gaping like a guppy and mouse hybrid. I have somewhere to be."

Jolting from her usual indignant tone, he resolved himself and rolled back into his usual self. Eyebrows waggling, he eyed her up and down once more for good measure and grinned suggestively. "Wow, Elsa. If you wanted to seduce me so badly, you could have just asked nicely."

"As if. I like challenges. You'd be too easy."

_Damn. _She was in one of her sassy moods.

Playing along, he whistled through his teeth. "Well, ya can't sue me for liking beautiful woman like yourself."

Elsa scoffed and began to puncture silver earrings into her pierced ears, though her eyes dipped to the ground self-consciously and Jack internally smirked. She had always been uncomfortable with compliments, as though she had never gotten many her life, and it made him love giving her more.

A frown creased her brow as she shook her head. "If what you call beautiful woman are those blonde bimbos you come home with from clubs sometimes, than I'd rather be called ugly."

"Aw, don't be jealous."

"Jealous for a pig? Not likely."

Jack held out his arms. "Now don't be like that. From the looks of it you got a big night. Where ya headin'?"

_Yup. _Jack thought fondly. This is how they worked. Exchanging a majority of disses, slams and taunts, with a pinch of casual chatter. It had been like this for two years now, and upon those two years, he was still a bit disappointed he hadn't been able to reel her in for a date or night of fun yet. She was resistant it seemed, but what goes better with her resistance than his persistence?

Finishing off her earrings, she then draped her long coat over her arm and stood straight as Jack continued to grin expectantly at her. "I have a date tonight."

He halted.

Did he hear her right? A _date?_

His stomach knotted itself, and Jack felt his good day take a turn downward.

Elsa couldn't have a date. She _never _allowed guys to have any relationship with her. Heck, he'd even go as far to bet that he had seen sides of her no other had just from coincidence. She didn't let people in much, but there were times when he did see her more kept side, such as finding her locked out of her apartment early morning and still in a pair of baggy sweats and tight tank top, sitting outside her door. Or the time he was bloody drunk and stranded in a parking lot and, by coincidence, called _her _of all people and she came and picked him up. He remembered his intoxicated attempt at getting in her pants to which she simply refused and presumed to gently take care of him and nurse him to health till morning. After a day of awkward politeness, they quickly returned to there usual banter within the hours; but he never forgot.

And now. Well _now _she goes out and gets a date with some random _guy _that isn't _him._ An agitation crawls up his spine as he tries to push down the feeling with gritted teeth.

However, his response came out more edged than it was meant to. "Who would date _you?_ I mean c'mon Elsa, you _never _date."

Elsa seemed to ignore his bitter comment and simply rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Apparently several guys, because my friends booked dates for me every night this week."

Now he was irate. A frown pulled down at his lips as he shuffled his feet unhappily. "Well _that _should keep you busy...where are you going tonight?"

Elsa gave him a curious look. It was no surprise, seeing this was one of the longest casual conversations they had had in awhile. "I'm meeting him at North's. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late. See you later, Frost."

He would have made a snarky remark about being on first basis if he hadn't been too busy observing how her fitting dress showed the subtle swing of her hips more prominently than her jeans. He was also registering her response about going to North's, and an idea had snapped to his head that left the little devil on his shoulder quite pleased.

Sending one last glance to where the blonde beauty had disappeared down the hall and into the elevator, Jack trotted into his apartment and pulled out his phone. Stripping his tie and jacket off and tossing them hurriedly on the back of the couch, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number and held it to his ear.

A devilish grin played on his face as a voice came through on the second ring.

"Oy! Hello Jack! What has you callin' me?"

"Hey North. You know that favor you owe me? I'd like to cash that in."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, you have a reservation party of two tonight, and I need this particular date to _''coincidentally" _go horribly wrong. Think you could pull something off for me?"

There was silence on the other end as Jack guessed North was debating if it was worth losing a couple customers over, before the Russian accent came through again.

"I'm sure I could pull something together."

Cheshire would have shivered at the smile that came to the white haired man's face as he nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect."


End file.
